


The Witch: S E V E R I N A

by Dondelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Jokes, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Severus Snape, James Potter Being an Asshole, Minor, Sad Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dondelly/pseuds/Dondelly
Summary: "You know ... It's not the end of the world that you were not able to seduce a girl, Sirius." James said, not knowing what his words would trigger.  Maybe if he knew, he would not have said that.orIt was supposed to be just a joke, she was supposed to be just a pathetic little girl, and Sirius wasn't supposed to have a broken heart.





	1. Witch

 

**S E V E R I N A**

 

> _I know what I did to you was so wrong, so cruel, but at the time it also seemed necessary for my survival. I don't know if you believe me, I can't even look at myself in the mirror. I'm so sorry. For breaking your heart. For ruining you. Please never stop hating me, never forget my face and build me again, again and again. And never forget that it was real, everything, and that I loved you, even with the way things ended.(Severina Snape)_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

The two friends waited by the window of their empty classroom, as usual. James and Sirius, the most famous boys of his year, or even the whole school. With his head pressed against the glass, Sirius glanced from the patio to his friend in front of him, not too excited.

"She arrived."

James looked down the hall, where the girl in her uniform was waiting for him, then checked her watch.

"She is late."

"As if she had the right to waste our time."

"I think we should be a little more unpleasant this time around"

"We should make her cry."

"They already do it anyway."

 They both smiled.

 

* * *

 

"James?"

The girl said hopefully, but the boy coming toward him made a negative nod with his beautiful curls swinging with the movement.

"I'm sorry, James can not come," Sirius said apologetically as he studied the girl. She was as thin and small as all the other girls in school, and had the same red cheeks that girls always had when she talked to him or James, had black hair and needed to visit the hairdresser urgently, that fringe almost covered her hair. eyes, nothing very attractive, was a very easy target.

"You see, I read your letter too ... " She showed the pink envelope with scrawled hearts and the girl's eyes widened, her face taking on a deeper shade of red. "Actually, you mistook my table with his table."

"I ... mistook ..." She spoke to herself, as if trying to understand how she could make such a stupid mistake.

"But ... "  Sirius picked up the girl's flushed face, lifted it, and opened one of her best smiles. "I would not serve? Being honest, I've always found you very beautiful. And it looks like James already likes another girl."  He slid his fingers over her chin, making her hold her breath.  "What do you say, hm?"

His mouth, open and airless, did not seem to be in a position to utter any words, so his voice stammered as she whispered.

"You ... you did not read."

"Hmm?"

She pointed shyly down, not moving her hand too much considering the small distance between their faces, and spoke again, this time a little more determined.

"You said you had read it too, but the envelope is still sealed. You did not read."

Sirius took a few seconds to understand what she was talking about. He returned to his upright position, looking at the pink envelope in his hand that had stolen her attention instead, would have failed in his seduction?

 "Geez, are you really talking about it?"

 "So James did not read either."

Sirius rolled his eyes, annoyed that he had not been able to seduce a girl who looked so  
idiot and ugly and even more so for being trying to own the reason. These futile girls have no right to speak in that accusatory way with him. Nobody has. He needed to discard all his bad mood in the unfortunate, immediately.

"If you really want to know, James and I combined that, and I wanted to make you run away in tears, since that's the only way you can _satisfy me._ And I'm sure you would do that, because only this week I saw dozens of silly and annoying girls like you, and they all did the same. They are not worth anything. You're not worth anything. I do not know your name, I'm not interested to know. None of us cares. You're just another dumb, arrogant and inconvenient girl who came to take our time. And yet, how could you think you had a chance with one of us? I do not know your name, it means your family is not important enough. Her hair sucks and her breasts are non-existent. There are dozens of girls better than you at this college. It's ridiculous that you made your own envelope, and you still did a terrible job, I bet even a three-legged horse can do something better. You're _pathetic_." He uttered the last sentence with a teasing smile on his lips.

He waited anxiously for the satisfaction of seeing her collapse there in front of him. It was a surprise that she was still there, considering all the poison in every word. His head was low, this time the dark fringe disappeared with his eyes. She put her hand to her face, Sirius could almost smell the tears that would come. So it was no wonder that he almost thrust his face into the ground, surprised when the "fragile" girl in front of him raised his face again with a weary sigh and showed that he was not comforting himself but only massaging his temples.

" _God_ , if did not want to, just had to give it back."

She held out her hand to him, as if to ask for the envelope back. Seeing that the boy did not move, she took it herself. "It did not have to be so dramatic.

And with that, she turned her back on him.

Sirius was intrigued. There were no remains of the girl who recently looked at him with red cheeks and tears in her eyes. Her brain could not understand what the hell was wrong with that girl. And has anyone ever dared to do this before? Has anyone tried to confront before? Has anyone ever dared to ignore your best skills like this? This can not be possible.

He heard the friend approach his back asking what had happened. This might be a little difficult to explain, since he himself had not understood.

 

* * *

 

"So the witch rejected you, right? "James teased, laughing.

"This is crazy, this girl is not a normal human being." Sirius defended himself, nervous, but that only made his friend laugh more.

Both were in the car on the way home and developed a rare scene that had never happened before. One teasing the other. The two never felt the sensation of having different feelings about something, and never imagined that they would go through this with the causing subject being a girl. Even less for a stick to turn the hair of the gut like that girl.

James was controlling his laughter, before his friend was more annoyed, and said.

"I imagine a revenge has already crossed your mind."

"She's been prepared since the witch looked away from my face."

"You know ... It's not the end of the world that you were not able to seduce a girl, Sirius."

The older man looked at him, and James had to press his lips together so as not to laugh again.

"All right, forget what I said, it's the end of the world, yes.Let's take it to the gallows.It's just ... You are not wasting time with That girl? Revenge? It is not you! What is going on? Do you like her?"

"What? No! _No_! I hate she! "Sirius wanted to scream, but he knew that if he screamed, he would only give James another reason to believe in this madness, so he chose to ignore it. "You don't have to think of it as revenge if you don't want to. Let's just do what we do best."

James smiled conspiratorially.


	2. Prince Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're ugly now, inside, where it's most important ... you're beastly." Severina.

 

**SEVERINA**

 

 

> _"I don't know at what point my goal has changed. I just wanted a little fun. And she was the perfect mess for that. She wasn't popular, she had no friends and she wasn't pretty. But everything changed. She changed everything. All the rules. So I felt something I've never experienced for anyone. Deep hatred I hated her like I never hated anything._ _(Sirius Black)_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

Another sunny Thursday. Severina had just returned to the classroom after a quick visit to the bathroom and came across the empty wallet. No backpack, no book, nothing to indicate that she sat there in the first two periods of class. The classroom was full of girls chatting in small groups scattered, but she could not be sure that one of those "ladies" in development would have done such a thing

"Narcissa!" Severina called and the room's representative turned to her. "Have you seen my material?"

The representative straightened her platinum hair, placing them in a delicate arrangement on her shoulders, the thin nose of her aristocratic face writhing scornfully.

"Maybe you did not realize that, but I have more important things to do than watch the lives of others. And you already look big enough to take care of your own things." Her friends laughed as she smiled, mocking her low height.

And she went back to her other three friends, predicting her next sentence would be "can you believe that girl?", Beginning the session with pinpricks.

Mature as she was, Severina stuck her tongue out at the rep's back, not caring about the childlike gesture that was seen by the rest of the veteran students.

She searched the material in the classroom until she was sure it was not hidden somewhere and went to look for it at school, no matter if she risked losing her French class, what could she do without a notebook?

He walked straight through the floor window, but caught something with his peripheral vision, and returned to look better. Her whole body was filled with a strange tingling, and the girl ran to the yard as fast as she could to make sure what she was seeing was not a mirage caused by the distance.

It really was what it seemed. Floating in the artificial lake around the fountain were his books, backpack, case, binder, everything. And there was something wrapped around the petrified butt of the angel statue spitting water, something that, looking better, she identified as her biology work.

Looking around, lost, she found him. Anchored in a pilaster with a pose of superior, the boy stalked with his cat eyes stamping a sublime pleasure. He was enjoying his current despair.

What to do in such a situation?

Severina looked again at her material swimming, for Sirius who had a cruel smile on her lips, and did what no one expected her to do, but still the most obvious thing to do. Without even taking off his shoes or lifting his uniform skirt, he went into the fountain, went over to his material and patiently joined him, leaf by sheet. Some of the leaves had shattered in his hands, some of them had already been torn by the water, but she did not stop their movements, taking one by one. And Sirius was in the shadows, watching her every move, taking advantage of his vengeance. After a while, the inspector in that wing of the building came running from inside the school, calling her stunned. But he did not seem to know her name, either.

"Mrs. Mrs.! No ... games are not allowed at the source!"

"And I seem to be joking, you idiot?" She murmured, not diverting her attention from her work.

"But you can not stay there!"

"Do not you know you should keep your mouth shut when a woman is busy?" She gave him an angry look.

The round-faced coordinator pulled away, startled by the girl's ferocity. The girls at that high school are often very polite and educated, so he was not used to that sort of thing, and he did not have enough pants to confront her, so he went back to school behind someone who could solve the problem.

Sirius almost laughed, not realizing that the motive of his amusement had changed from the distress of others to the way the girl treated the inspector. When he finally calmed down, he realized that the inspector had disappeared, probably going back to the school building, and that girl, so small and skinny, was standing there, staring directly at him. There was a tension that covered the whole duration of the exchange of glances between the two, which for Sirius was not fair, since he had been caught unawares and she could program her best look of false apathetic accusation.

"You're going to need more than that to bring me down, Black."

Sirius only opened a menacing smile in response, and disappeared into the dark hallway. Severina tugged on the sleeves of her uniform, murmuring in complete disgust with herself.

"Ugly. He ugly now, inside, where it's most important ... he is beastly."


	3. In the imaginary castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a fairy tale. Sorry for any mistake, sometimes I don't understand myself

**SEVERINA**

 

  _It was confusing. I wanted to make her cry and then lick her tears. The voice in my head purrs. And the voice becomes stronger and stronger, until it's the only one I can hear. It is a desperate voice and is asking a question I do not have the answer: how everything went so wrong?_

* * *

 

 

The provocations continued. From the material thrown into the water, even poisonous animals hidden within each packet of snack that could reach the hands of Severina. From the classic game of the bucket of water stuck to the door, from a fake classified in the school newspaper, where a mysterious anonymous who was passing by the girl begged in absolute despair by a boyfriend, claiming lack of the level of insanity, which resulted in a Great Nummer numb of lascitic nerds lining up at the classroom door. 

They even created a website with the girl's slim body in fat bodies in bizarre positions, and even made them known to an advertiser who loved the idea, and then the girl's face that nobody knew the name. was printed on advertisements of magazines and billboards, alongside a deformed body that was not hers making shameful poses that even Jesus would not forgive for releasing the new pills to lose weight.

They spread other lies to the newspaper, involving the girl and the hottest teacher, transforming it into a target to be destroyed by any female student society. The photos were not of all the work for the two boys, they had enough money and power to do what they wanted, plus a lot of dedication to something that could entertain them in their free time. Even if all this caused more satisfaction to one than the other

"It's all set for tomorrow, James." Sirius spoke with a lively smile on his face, throwing himself on the couch with the phone still in his hands.

James lowered the role with the scandalous title " _The teacher and student has a warm and secret relationship_ ", followed by several exclamation points and many censored pornography images that covered her face and threw a bored look at her friend.

"Sirius, don't you think this is happening for a long time?"

Sirius froze.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was fun, at first... Two weeks ago. But this is getting tiring. Why keep picking on the annoying witch? She never responds back. She doesn't care about anything we do. Why don't we just forget about it and go to the next target? Our mail box is full of letters, you know. There are dozens of girls who still eagerly await an answer, and I bet in the state of necessity that they are, it will be easy to persuade them to do anything, or we can just take some time.

Sirius sat on the couch, intrigued by the thought of his friend. He thought they were having fun the same way they always were, but apparently he was wrong. And yet, how could James get tired so early while he still had so much enthusiasm? It was all so clear to him, so why did James find it so different? Two people can't be right with two different points of view.

"But James, it's not just revenge anymore, I..."

"You're disturbing, trying to get her to fight back. That's it, isn't it?"

Sirius paused, thinking. That's what he wanted to say, but... Well, not exactly with those words. 

"I'm not disturbing her, "he defended himself, proudly fleeing in words." It just bothers me that she stays in an unattainable pose, no matter what I do. "

"Sirius, you're not used to being ignored. It's no big deal."

Between the two, James was always the most mature, and had realized the true intention of the friend long ago, just as he knew his obstinate pride since they were born, and then he opted not to speak. However, things were getting very tiring, and it was time to stop before Sirius made a real mess.

"You can forget me in your next joke. I will stay to see, but I will have no participation. And I'm not going to help anything you're planning on doing. At least nothing about this girl. Don't look at me like that, I'm just giving up fighting a battle that's _not_ mine."

He left the room, leaving Sirius alone with the phone still in his hands. He scratched his chin lightly, passing his hand through his face.

"The last joke... Hm, it's okay. I can live with that."

* * *

 

The sign of the classes had not yet been touched, so there were only a few people in the classrooms. Among them were Sirius and James, Narcissa, and a couple of three girls who practically begged to enter and savor the game from a privileged angle. Sirius attempted to balance the metal bucket over the ajar door, with the natural ability of those who had done it several times before. Seated on the window sill, James only observed his friend, the representative at his side chattering.

"A bucket again? That's a boring thing. I think Sirius is losing his creativity. "

James shook his head slightly, though he was out this time, he believed in the potential of his friend.

"Just wait and see."

Sirius finished his work and looked from all sides to see if the trajectory of the bucket when the door was pushed couldn't be on the other side, and it was all right. When he leated against the wall next to James with a satisfied smile, the beginning sign of the lesson rang. One of the girls who laughed in one corner took a camera out of the backpack.

"Do you mind if I register this moment? You know, it's for the school paper. "

Sirius shook his hand.

"All Right for me."

You could hear the movement of people outside the corridor. They did not run the risk of another unfortunate student falling into the game unintentionally, because everyone in the room had already been warned, so much that they tried to make small groups disguised in front of the classroom and attend the play.

It didn't take long and Severina came down the hallway. The backpack was on one shoulder, and she was reading books in foreign languages. As he passed, he heard whispers and laughter for her, but got used to it from the episode where he entered the fountain. From afar, she saw the door of the room being leaning. This was strange, mainly due to the coming-and-going of the students going to meet friends from other classes. She recognized half her year waiting outside. And when she stopped to push the door, she knew for sure that something was wrong.

She knew the bucket before she opened it. Because she wasn't an idiot. She lowered the books to try to protect them so that whatever it was, didn't get it dirty, and it went ahead. The only thing she had in mind is that if that's what he wants, that's how it's going to be.

There was the sound of something sticky, followed by a muffled sound. It was only a few seconds before the spectators in the room and in the hallway exploded in laughter. The position of the bucket had been so perfectly calculated that the girl now had the bucket clenched in her head, while a dark goo that reminded cat pee and mixed raw fish would trickled through the uniform. The suspicious liquid created an uncomfortable sensation in her skin and a scent that was very naufying for her. 

Severina dropped the books he protected by putting them behind the uniform on the floor and slowly took the bucket of his head, with the same caution that he would draw a plaster of a bruise. The first thing he saw was him, his curls swinging softly, bracers on the wall, triumphant. She carefully put the bucket on the floor.

Sirius waited, with a fake patient face, for his reaction. Was she going to cry? Was he going to explode with rage, cursing him of the worst possible names? It did not matter. She would undoubtedly do something. He could not ignore it. He could not ignore it this _time_.

Slowly, she saw the two sticky hands of the girl rise up to her neck and for a second it seemed that she was trying to hang herself, but gradually the hands were coming down, showing that in fact, she was ... Removing the uniform. He quietly unbuttoned button by button, perhaps finding some difficulty thanks to the sticky substance, but inert to the frenetic laughter that came by the room and the hall.

"My _God_ , but what is she doing now?" Narcissa said, between elegant giggles she tried to hide by placing her hand in front of her mouth.

The blouse was already slipping down her dirty shoulders, showing part of her bra. She did not look like she was joking.

Sirius was disturbed, of all imaginable reactions, including throwing himself out of the window of the building, that was the only one he had not thought of, and he could not understand either.

"What are you doing?" Sirius repeated the representative's question, but the girl in front of him ignored him, then tried again, a little more impatiently and disengaging himself from the wall. "Hey, what are _you doing_?"

"Making your work easier."

As soon as she spoke, she removed the unbuttoned blouse from her fetid moss-covered arms and lowered her school uniform skirt, kicking it to one side. She stepped on his shoes and socks, removing them as well. She was exposing her thin, pale body, covered only by the simple set of a very loose white bra, and the panties of the same color.

The spectators were in shock, but some still had not stopped laughing.

Apparently there was something very comical about the figure of a skinny girl in only underwear and covered by something dark and mysterious green. The finger of the school newspaper representative boiled over the camera button, causing countless flashes.

"If it's humiliating me that you want to, then that's what I'm going to do."

Severina turned, and began her walk through the aisles of the college. With each step she left footprints made by the dirt that covered him, and a lot of students followed, pointing, laughing, or simply trying to understand what she was seeing.

Still inside the classroom, Sirius leaned against the wall again, in such a sudden movement that he seemed to have thrown the body unconsciously. He was in shock and could not understand what had just happened.

"Hell, that one was _hot_. Tomorrow's newspaper is going to sell more than donut at camp to fat people," commented the girl from the camera, checking the photos on the digital screen.

James ignored the comment and looked at his friend's confused face.

"I do not think that was your intention."

"Was not."

"And what do you want to do now?"

Sirius looked at him, still very confused and disturbed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not going to let a half-naked, dirty little girl wander the corridors and become a more defamation target than it is just because of her pride, isn't?" 

Seeing that Sirius did not answer, James insisted.

"You're _not_ going, are you, Sirius?

Sirius did not answer, just looked forward, the remains of what should be the game that would solve everything and would make the girl finally express any feeling about it, but apparently things did not work very well. Why did he insist on that? There were so many others willing to sell their own soul to him... Damn, whoever was wrong was _her_ , not him! She was a stupid idiot! It was a damn _robot_ with no emotions! And he needed to say that right away!

And so, _just for that_ , he ran out of the classroom, following the drops of moss on the ground, until he found the girl he wanted.


	4. On this earth, a dragon roared, loud and fierce, all dawn

  **SEVERINA**

 

 

 

> _... And yes, it was a high school novel, but it was still the kind of romance in which I thought we were trying to find a way to make it last forever. Maybe so, in another life, another universe maybe. (Sirius Black)_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

The crowd of unoccupied students accompanying the stinking attraction a few feet away was already approaching the third-grade rooms when Sirius managed to reach the girl. Instead of stopping, arguing, screaming, slapping the unhappy witch to see if she would finally call him an asshole as he deserved, he grabbed her by the arm, feeling the disgusting thing spread through his hand, and pulled her. He not pulled up, and kept running, making her run with him. Not looking back to see if there was no way to get it wrong and the girl would be running behind her running the risk of being stumbled or dragged, or to see the crowd that remained behind, dropping monosyllables surprises and phrases that would probably would be the next day's headline. He went upstairs, across courtyards, ignored the call of teachers startled by the scene. And the girl in dragged did not say anything, but it's not like he expected anything like that. He stopped when he felt he was far enough away from anyone, near the wing of the rooms that had been disabled at that time of day, and released the girl. He was a little out of breath, and he lost a few seconds of air, wishing the words he needed to say would not disappear amidst his frantic inspirations.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He spoke immediately, unable to wait for his breathing to normalize.

The girl raised her eyebrows, as if to say, "Are you sure the wrong one is me?" Well, maybe raised eyebrows do not mean that, but ... It was what it looked like, and that's it.

"Why do not you ever react to anything I do? Why do you always ignore me, no matter how cruel I am? How could a human being act that way?" The words were almost screaming, he was finally putting all thoughts that were filling his mind, all the frustration and annoyance. Blacks were not born to be ignored, sir!

"I know ..." The girl started, but paused as she removed the dirt that was coming into her eyes. "I know you wanted to mistreat me. I know you wanted to humiliate me. And I was just acting according to what you wanted."

"Because? My God, you have no scruples?"  
  
"Because I like you. Because I do not care what anyone thinks, I don't care if I look like a crazy person or if I'm walking through school wearing just panties and bra, the only thing that matters to me and i'm doing something you want. Something that made you... Spend the night inventing pranks, but indirectly thinking of me."

She put his arm across forehead again, and looked down at the covered hands with what now seemed to begin to scratch, then looked again at Sirius.

"The only thing I do not know is how I fell in love with an asshole like you."

"Are you in love with me?"

Sirius blinked a few times, that did not make sense. Of course, she'd sent him a letter, which he supposed was for James. A letter that ... he had not read. But thousands of other girls had done this before. The situation had happened enough times to lose count, but none of them had acted that way. Neither of them liked him enough to disregard the possibility of dating James. Or to take a bucket in the face and not need a psychologist with a box of tissues and two liters of chocolate-flavored morphine to make her stop crying.

"You have kind of a slow thought, don't you? But you don't have to worry, I'm working on it. Surely this stench will help my disappointment love." She said as she ran his hands over his bare arms trying to remove as much as possible and creating a little slime on the floor.

"But ... I thought you liked ..."

"That I liked your friend?" the girl looks away. "It was part of my plan ... I wanted him to help me conquer you."

"But, why exactly do you like me?"

He was not thinking of anything to increase his ego, this should be taken into consideration. But the answer would be very important. A milestone in your life. What could exist in him and not in James, what would be enough to arouse a person's interest? What was the difference she found in both?

"I do not know. I went with your face," she replied with a shrug. Probably must have sensed Sirius' air of disappointment as she tried to improve on his response. "From the first day I saw you, you seemed to be as lonely as I was. I was happy to meet someone who did not go out much, even though it's popular around here. "

"And why me, and not James? Our status is pretty much the same."

"I did uni-duni-tê between the two. No, just kidding. James is more mature, understandable, much better than you, of course. You're impatient, hothead, get angry easily. But what can I say? I took two buckets in my face for something I'm trying to give up. I'm a complicated girl."

the girl finished trying to comb and remove some of the dirt from her hair with her fingers, and trapped him in a clumsy bun, revealing the bare skin of her lap and breasts - or their absence. Sirius looked away, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Should not you be ashamed to be in a bra in front of a boy?"

"Perhaps. But I do not understand enough social relationships to be able to feel embarrassed about it. And I swear I would not complain if you had brought my clothes."

"It would not do much good considering the way you are."

"You're right, which side is the women's locker room?"

Sirius nodded one of the pathways down the hallway where the girl started to follow, until she turned back and realized Sirius was not following her.

"What? You do not come?"

"I did not think you needed company," he said as he reached for the two of them to follow along the corridor.

"I may seem a little disturbed by ideas but I'm still a girl and I'm fearful enough to want company instead of going by myself in an empty, dark locker room in a remote part of the school where I might as well be hiding a park maniac waiting for the opportunity to skin high school girls."  
  
"And you're paranoid, too."

"Only on Wednesdays."

* * *

 

The dressing room was really dark and gloomy, but it was not big things. It would be enough to turn on the switch that the atmosphere of terror would evaporate, but as the two did not want to draw attention, they left everything off. The girl headed straight for the showers which was separated from the rest of the room by a wall, while Sirius stayed behind, taking a good look around, as any kid would do when entering a strictly feminine room.

There was nothing quite different from the men's locker room next door, and it was probably a more interesting environment at the end of physical education classes when it was full of sweaty, half-naked girls.  
  
He heard the noise of the shower being turned on, throwing his torrent of water he could deduce to be warm from the steam that was escaping into that area. She tried not to imagine the water running through the girl's small body, and not even think about taking a look, even though it was a unique and extremely easy opportunity. Just walk a little longer and stretch your neck to the right side. She would probably never notice.

Sirius shook his head, trying to get rid of the mundane thoughts, and almost as if he had caught them with a radar, the girl screamed, so that his voice stood out to the noise of running water.

"Black, can you lend me your shirt?"

He hesitated, but he remembered she had nothing else to wear. He really should have picked up his uniform before he ran out of the room.

"Clear."

He took off his long-sleeved uniform, shivering as he felt the hot steam the shower created on his skin. The girl's wet arm appeared on the wall, waving, and Sirius handed her his shirt.

"Thanks."

He could not tell right from the sound of the water, but that thankfulness seemed to him to be timid. It would be funny to watch her blush again. Just the same on the day he met her. Before he ruined all the reputation she might one day have in school.

Sirius paced, waiting until he was tired of standing up. He lay down on one of the benches at the other end of the dressing room, with half his back against the wall in a position that did not do his spine any good. He waited for ten minutes, twenty minutes, maybe more than half an hour. The place was almost completely covered by steam, and this gave it a terrifying atmosphere. She seemed to be taking revenge on him with such delay.

"Do you really need such a long time to take a shower?" He spoke, hoping he would be heard.

"Have you ever tried loosening all the parts of your body? It's not easy at all."  
  
"Can we at least talk to make time go by faster?"

"Of course, but I do not discuss politics until the third meeting."

"Do not you even care what people think of you or just say it to be nice?"

"I've never cared about who I do not like, let alone who I do not know. Whatever you want of me, the important thing is that I know what I'm doing, and why I'm doing it.  
" She seems very sure of herself.

"It is only a facade to antagonize wealthy and proud heirs."

Sirius closed his face, even though she could not see him, but let it pass.

"I still do not know your name."

"Call me Severine."

"Severina? It's... beautiful!

"Do not lie, it's a strange name."

"What is your last name?

"What?"  
  
The noise from the shower stopped, as if to hear it better.

"The name of your family."

"If you still do not know something as simple as that, it's because it's not important."

Sirius thought it might be the lack of water, but her voice seemed closer. Anyway, he stopped staring at the ceiling with a look of boredom and looked straight ahead, finding the girl standing in front of her seat, trying to brush her wet hair with her fingers just as she asked.

"How did it go?"

Severina lifted her arms and turned. Probably should not have done it, since it was small, but not enough so that the uniform arrived to him even in the half of the thigh, and with raised arms it only made it rise more. Other than that, the sleeves and collar of his shirt were wide, showing that she really was leaner than him.

"It's not very discreet, but it pays."

Before Sirius could get down on the bench, she was on top of him. He had sat on a part of him that he certainly should not sit with two feet around almost touching the floor. Her hair let drops of water fall down Sirius's belly and flow down to the metal bench.

"Spend it"? You really know how to please someone."

She leaned forward, her wet hair now leaning against his bare chest, creating a shivering, tickling sensation. Their faces were close together, his eyes alternating the sight between onyx's huge eyes and his half-open mouth. It was the first time she could actually see the girl's eyes, since she had put her huge fringe back. With some effort made by his pride, he managed to speak.

"I'm not going to kiss you, it still smells like fish oil."

"I do not want it. I'm trying dislike you, remember?"

Her eyes did not examine a particular spot, they just rolled down his face, as if he were reproducing every feature of himself in his mind so that he would never again forget.

"You do not seem to be really trying."

"Do not question my methods."

One of her hands rested on his chest to balance, and the other touched her cheek gently with his fingertips. He made circles on the cheekbone, climbed his temples until he reached his forehead and brushed the curly strands of hair that were there.

"You should cut the fringe, leave a more shaggy cut. It would accentuate your eyes, they are very beautiful, "she said, and Sirius wondered how credible anyone could be who practically wore a curtain of hair in front of his face.

A melancholy shadow set in the onyx eyes examining him, and Sirius felt the hand on his chest closing.

"You'll never like me, will you?"

He could not answer that for sure. He'd never liked anyone to know how this system worked. Except your best friend, James. But the two had known each other since they were little, they understood each other easily.

Sirius realized that she was standing up, resigned to the absence of an answer, and when she found herself, she was holding her hand and pulling it back toward him, ending the distance between their lips. He lay down again, holding her over his body. They stayed for some time stuck in a warm kiss until he got space to talk.

"Are you really trying to forget me?"

"I'll hate you tomorrow, I promise."

 


	5. The witch then threw her a spell. The worst of all spells. The Spell of Love.

**SEVERINA**

 

>  
> 
> _From this love spell that you cast over me_  
>  I can't speak  
>  I can't see  
>  I've been poisoned with romance

 

 

  
Sirius sat on the bench, stunned. The pleasurable sensation never before experienced was still spreading through his being, intoxicating his mind and causing a surreal welfare. He seemed to be ill-accustomed to the weight of his own body, and was slowly leaning to the left.

"Have you never done this before?" Severina asked. She strolled from one side to the other, passing his fingers through the closets embedded in the walls and producing a metallic noise when his fingernail scraped the hinge, end seemed quite entertained by Sirius's reaction.

"Never."

"Truth? It's just, you know, with so many girls wanting you, at least you'd already have... "

"Never, Severina." You assured me, even if it was strange, you'd call her by a name that wasn't a witch.

Severina laughed briefly, and stopped in front of a cupboard. He turned the inner lock wheel and opened the gray door, taking out a backpack of clothes in the color of the school uniform. He sat down with his clothes on the other seat, took off his shirt and threw it back to Sirius.

"Thank you."

He redressed his blouse, feeling that the fabric was still wet and with an unpleasant smell of fish.

"If you had a uniform here, why did you borrow mine?"

"Because it has its scent, and its warmth. Using it is like being embraced by someone who doesn't want to let me go because you're afraid to lose me if you do. And we both know that someone would not be you, so let me create illusions."  
She opened a true smile, without the melancholy air of before. Sirius felt embarrassed by his answer, but she continued. "Basically, it was because I wanted to. And that's not my uniform. It's Lily Evans. She's good at sports and she's got the same stature as me. Don't worry, I promise to return it as soon as I can. It would be great if she kept her shoes too."

He watched her wear the uniform, fix the pompous lace of the blouse below the neck and dress the pleated skirt by the hips. He was about to get used to her nudity, which made Sirius think that it could be an erotic scene desired by many other kids of his age, but for it was becoming something normal. He got rid of that thought with the conclusion that in the fantasies of others, probably the girl in question would be a blonde with huge breasts, very different from the low girl who was there. Not that she wasn't attractive, of course. He had a sensual way of looking at him among the kisses, a warm look, a little innocent, but still lascious, which made him tremble. And his small, slender body, so pleasant to walk with his hands. His tender, warm mouth, which freed him from any thought. What was so great about the blonde? Severina could very well cheer him up, just as she was. Sirius realized that he was still looking at her as if he were an animal, and divered his gaze, trying to end the line of indecent thoughts.

"If you want to leave now, you can go." Severina spoke without looking at him, while she wore her socks, even though she knew she had no extra shoes to wear.  
" I'm going to wait a little longer here, so there's no way those whores dressed as checkers make a connection between you and me. You can say that you decided to spend some time in the library, if someone pergun-"

"Want to go out with me?"

Severina froze her movements and looked at Sirius confused. He still watched her, in all simplicity, as if he had not said anything surreal. "You know, get out. To... Walk, take ice cream, these things that people do. I think they call it a date too."

A shy smile began to appear on Severina's lips, but soon became a suspicious grimace.

"Don't you care what they think if they see us together?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. And he smiled.

Severina seemed to convince herself that there was no reason to leave her armed barriers and let herself melt into a huge smile

"Clear. I'd love to." Severina spoke while she stood up. "Meet me here tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Here?" He accompanied her to the exit.

"Yes, let's make this our special place" Severina spoke, the smile still did not come out of his face, and pointed down. "By the way, your zipper is open."

Sirius stretched to look at his trousers, embarrassed, and felt a soft kiss on his nose. The girl ran, her feet in stockings seeming to be able to slip and cause a painful fall at any time. She ran all the way she had done up there, and soon vanished into one of the corridors, leaving Sirius with a silly grin which he swore to himself that would never happen again.

* * *

 

The end-of-class sign rang, and James gave one last look at the empty wallet by his side. He began to pack his things, feeling an discomfort that was visible in his disgruntled face. It's the first time he's spent so much alone without his best friend.

He asked the driver to wait, it would be terrible if he let Sirius back on foot. He could almost hear him complaining in his ears. Cursing him with names and making a drama about how much he had to walk to get a cab that didn't smell like mothballs.

He waited 20 minutes. Half an hour. 1 hour. The delay made him worry as much as he was angry. Did something happen? Could Sirius have been wounded? And if the witch has hurt him for revenge and is now agonizing in pain, unable to move?

He shook his head, wasn't thinking straight. If Sirius needed him, he would have called on the phone.

James got in the car, and asked the driver to leave. His concern was emptied when he took his cell phone and went into his social networks. But he couldn't help thinking about the feeling that something bad would happen.

 

 

 

 


	6. The King hated all the monsters of his kingdom, so he trusted his best rider to rid him of his disgusting presences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such tragic titles, but I really like that

**SEVERINA**

 

>   
>  _And there it is. An emptiness blew in my heart, confirming what some part of me always knew.  
>  She drugged me with her love. (Sirius Black)_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

"James?"

Sirius calls, animated, as soon as he opened the door of the house. He went through the living room, dropping his backpack while he ran.

"James! James! "

He traveled the three quarters of the ground floor and even half the garden, but did not find the friend. He returned all the way to the kitchen, where he also was not.

"Mrs. Potter, do you know where James is?" He asked, almost euphoric.

"He's in the room, honey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Sirius smiled, his red cheeks in haste. "Oh! And you look very pretty today." And ran away again.

The woman smiled kindly, feeling a sense of accomplishment fulfilled, one that only a mother feels seeing the boy who practically lived in his house, climbing the stairs.

She smiled at herself, observing him skipping two and two steps on the ladder, shouting out her son's name. They grow up so fast.

Sirius finally found James sitting unposture on an armchair facing the window, with a book raised on the face that was immediately lowered to give him attention.

"James!" Sirius threw himself euphoric in the front seat. All his happiness almost exploded inside the smile he kept waiting for him to be noticed in order to share it with his friend.

"Looks like things went well. "James smiled, finding much grace in the euphoric state of his friend. He hasn't seen him like this since the past Christmas times, the glare in his eyes today were the same as when he tore a pompous wrapping paper and found his precious toy in.

"Yes, they were. We spent the whole afternoon in the girls ' locker room while she was trying to wash. By the way, I saw Mary's locker and it's true the rumors that she stitched her face in straw dolls and poking him with pins. They were all placed on a lace cushion with several red candles around, rather frightening thing. Don't forget to talk to the warden about it later."

"Focus, Sirius!"

"Oh! Okay, sorry, sorry. She... She's very pretty, you know? I mean, even with all that stinky goo on her... Well... And she's so different from the other girls we have for college, she really thinks for herself. And... Oh, my God, she's so... Not me... I don't know what else to think about her. She's so different and... Strange, but so attractive and amusing that..." His excitement caused him to run over sentences without even breathing between one word and another. His thoughts evolved to an even more frenetic pace that words could not accompany, and he breathed deep, indulging himself by vanquished and leaning back in the armchair. "Oh, James, I don't know what to think anymore!"

James laughed again. He accommodated himself better in the armchair and placed the closed book on the bedside beside him.

"All right, let's try it calmly. She didn't get mad at the joke?"

"No."

"You don't think she was disguising her anger? You know, if she wants to, she can get into a lawsuit. Not that this is a problem, but the mother certainly wouldn't want to have a news like that. "

"I don't think she was faking it." He replied, passing his hand through his hair, while an accelerated film about the afternoon passed in his mind tried to detect some trace of falsehood in that smile. "We spend a lot of time together, and if she's faking 1 hour It'll end up exploding."

"Did she cry?"

Sirius remembered his melancholy gaze upon him, and he felt a malaise.

"Almost. But it wasn't the fault of the goo."

"What did she do then?"

"She called me an idiot."

"And?"

"And she said she loves me."

Secretly Sirius hoped his friend would react the same way he did when he heard the confession of Love. He hoped to see his brown eyes staring at him, completely unbelievers, and his mouth open by the shock. But James kept his position of interest almost indifferent, while he was asking a single question.

"And you believed it?"

Sirius felt the discomfort in his breast increase only with the thought that the funny and strange girl who had spent the afternoon was false, but could not stop thinking about the idea. What if she was lying? Its frank and independent appearance could be the result of good performance. Anyone can be a big liar if you want. Severina may be lying, of course she can. She could be doing something to hurt him, to get revenge on all the jokes.  
He doubted that she was able to create something strong enough to hurt him, but if he believed in it, he could, in the best of conditions, end up really wounded. This was a pain he had already experienced and was afraid to suffer again. But even if she could do all this... Sirius couldn't believe. There was something that bothered him every time he tried to see Severina as a wicked figure, and even more when he tried to face everything that she said to him as just empty words.

"Yes, I did. You may not understand, but I really think she's being sincere."

"I don't think so." James paused, trying not to feel concerned, or disappointed in Sirius's naivety. "But you are my best friend, and it would be disrespectful not to trust your judgment, because that would mean I would not respect you. So I'm not going to try to plant bad ideas in your head. And I'm not going to do anything that could interfere with this relationship. I'm going to try to believe that girl for you, Sirius."

"I guess that means I have your blessing. No need to worry, I'll keep my guard high. I'm not an idiot, you know. "

"Of course, but remember my speech, I don't want to have to repeat it and I couldn't if I wanted to. You could at least figure out the name of this girl's family?"

"Well... No. But she told me her name was Severina." and added, seeing James arch his eyebrows. "I'm going to meet her again tomorrow."

"Are you going out? But there's a class tomorrow."

"I know, we'll go after the lessons are over. And we're not going out, she asked me to meet her in the locker room again."

Sirius saw James hold a laugh.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, only I always imagined that the day would be when you would be controlled by a woman."

"I'm not being controlled!"

"-Yes, of course."

"No, I'm not! Just-.... You know, she-... But I-... Argh!" He rose angry and left the room carrying his wounded male pride.

James remained laughing at the expense of Sirius until he saw him disappear in the hallway. He was probably feeling the same way that Sirius felt when he entered that room.

 

 

 


	7. But the King's best rider was defeated

**S E V E R I N A**

 

 

> **** _There are so many things I'd like to ask you. Where did you go? Do you still think about me? You know you ruined me, Severina? Are you okay? But of course I can't say any of that. (Sirius Bkack)_

 

* * *

 

 

Twelve minutes.

Severina was 12 minutes late.

Sirius was impatient from one side to the other, and was already getting dizzy from so many laps that he gave. About fifteen minutes ago, no one at school could be more anxious for the end of the classes than he, not even the girls who yearn for Friday nights to be able to gather in a little frequented park and take down vodka bottles by the throat Hidden from their parents. 

As soon as he heard the shrill signal that today seemed more with the glorious sound of freedom, he rushed out of the room, screaming a "till after" to his friend, Sirius walked in the most hasty and discreet way he could. The whole route didn't last five seconds and he was already in front of the girls ' locker room.

Now thirteen minutes. She's 13 minutes late

It was no surprise that he ended up arriving first, especially considering that he practically flew down the aisle, but the wait was killing him. Every second seemed a painful eternity. 

Fifteen minutes. _That's it, she's not coming._ Sirius thought to himself. Fifteen minutes is a lack of courtesy. James was right, she was just fooling me. What stupidity, wasting so much time and dignity for just that. What an amateur. It's not like I felt hurt or disappointed, or as if I really wanted to see her, or believed in all that litany of novel cliché movies, or that I really believed that she could love me or how she...

"Wow, are you here already?"Sw

Sirius was rescued from the deepest echo of his thoughts and looked at the figure he had hoped for — even _though_ he denied —standing at the door. She wore an impeccably clean and wrinkle-free uniform, her black hair that had already reached her waist was now shrunk until touching her shoulders while the fringe had been cut, leaving visible her onyx-coloured eyes that smiled surprised. 

In the head, she had a red cap. It was different, but it was her

"I'm sorry if I made you wait, it seems that after taking two buckets in the head I became a celebrity. They stay close to me all day, and they make all sorts of bizarre questions. Most people think I'm planning to kill him. The others think I'm an alien. It was hard to get here without anyone following me. You can _believe_ these people?"

"What happened to your hair?" Sirius asked, picking up a few strands of black hair that were now so short that they reached the girl's shoulders.

"Fell."

He arched his eyebrows and collected his hand, caught unexpectedly by the sarcasm

"No, I mean it." She laughed. "know everybody says something like that after cut the hair to be smart, but it's true. Yesterday, when I got rid of that goo, she took most of my hair. I almost ran out of eyebrows, saw? I had to paint them back to not get too weird."

Severina pointed to her own face, and Sirius finally noticed the crooked eyebrow scratched almost in the middle of his forehead. He felt a tremendous urge to laugh, something that had never felt so strong before in his life, but bit his lips to contain it, knowing that it certainly would not be a respectful gesture.

"I'm sorry about that."

"You really should. Did you know it's forbidden to wear hats inside the school? They took me to the Council. But I told him what happened, and the warden let me use it. He was really moved. "

"Why so much work for the hat? Are you bald down there, by any chance?" Sirius toyed, pulling the lid a little as if to check.

"No, I just like him." She held the hat on her head, pulling it until he almost covered his eyes. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I think you're prettier."

Sirius thought very loudly and felt his cheeks warm when he realized that she heard him. But that was stupid, he had already spoken much worse things to other girls before, why was he reacting like that?

Before he could think better and feel frustrated with himself, Severina kissed him. In a less provocative and more affectionate way than before. It was a _unique_ thing that made his whole body tremble in such a way that he had to embrace his fragile waist or he would completely lose the strength of his legs and would fall. Soon his hands came to grab his neck.

She'd stop and kiss him back. Like he needed to distance himself, but he didn't have enough guts to do it.

"You... I can't believe you came." Severina whispered in a trembling voice when she finally managed to remain calm.

"I wasn't going to, but... I think you've charmed me with some magic. You're a witch and I don't know?" Sirius toyed, stroking his tender cheek. "And besides, you look great, dirty with something green and slime."

"You're stupid." Severina pushed him with fun, Sirius could swear that she seemed relieved, and her whole body relaxed her embrace. Soon she smiled again, looking at him with a mischievous look. 

"Unfortunately, stupidity and impulsiveness comes in the package." He smiled, and kissed her again.

"Hm... I like the sound of that. "Severina said between the kiss, and turned her face to be able to show her wicked gaze. "Does that mean you're mine?"

Sirius laughed. He sank his face in his neck, alternating kisses with slight hicses climbing towards his ear while speaking with a voice full of fun.

"Only if you promise to entertain me."

He kissed him delicately in the back of his ear and practically mowed in a hoarse voice that he didn't know he could produce.

"Then, i'm all yours , Severina."

He could feel her completely tingled, and kissed his lips again. 

"I wonder how I can entertain you, Mr. Black?" Severina groans in her ear in such an innocent way that even he almost believed. 

She laughed, and her hands were already moving toward Sirius's trousers. _Oh my god! Where the hell was she all this time?_ Just... Amazing! 

 


	8. The king has decided to declare war

**SEVERINA**

 

 

> _If it is some comfort, after a while, when it seemed no longer necessary, when I felt that the way I acted was extremely wrong, all I had left was the magnitude of my mistake, and of what I was able to destroy for jealousy. I'm sorry, but I don't regret it. (James Potter)_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter..." The maid greeted James while receiving his backpack and his coat to be kept. "Mr Black will be late again?"

"You're not seeing him here, are you?"

The maid shrugged herself with the ruse, just as a small animal would do when attacked by a predator. James withdrew the blouse from the uniform and threw it over the woman's arms, and spoke while walking toward the stairs, with total air of indifference.

"When he arrives, tell him I'm in the room. Try to do it right this time, instead of letting it run like a lost retard."

The maid picked up the uniform that had fallen on the floor when he played, and went walking with his thick little legs into the kitchen, thinking to himself.

"It seems that someone is not enjoying much of being left behind."

 

* * *

 

"I've been researching some things."

"About what?"

"You."

Severina lifted her face, supporting her chin over the bare breast of Sirius so that he could see his gaze of indignation. They were both lying on the floor of the girls ' locker room. Sírius wore only the unbuttoned trousers and Severina was lying beside him, with half the body in the boy

"It's not funny. If you wanted to know my last name was just asking."

"No, it wasn't that kind of research."

"What kind was it?"

"The type... Well... You're dying?"

Severina sat on the floor to look at it better and make sure that what he heard was not a sound deformation caused by the echo of the metal cabinets.

" _What_?"

It was something that was disturbing his head, but only now that he had spoken Sirius realized how stupid it looked.

"It's a... I have researched the subject, and usually the girls who act as unconcerned as you are dying."

Severina felt the desire to laugh, but she thought it would be very cruel. He already seemed frustrated enough.

"Sirius, you... Silly. It's not watching movies about teenage novels that you're going to understand me."

"So..."

"So no, I'm not dying. I don't even have any kind of disease. My hair fell off just because of the goo, I swear."

"You were humiliated by someone you liked?"

"You took that theory out of a movie too?"

"No, a manga. If it wasn't that, then what?"

"You really need "a  _what?_ "

"Need. No girl can be so... You. Not without something happening."

Severina was on the floor next to him, staring at the ceiling. She took a long sigh and closed her eyes to talk.

"All right, I admit it. There was _a what_. My mother."

"Did she die?"

"No, and you should stop watching movies like that, really. Turns out my mom... She's a beautiful woman, you know? But she always had a half-crooked nose. They called him a pig when he was little. She was complexed by him, and when she had enough money, she went to do a surgery. But the surgeon was not so well, he was tense because he had just lost custody of his children in fairness, a complete lack of luck. The surgery didn't do anything good."

It was painful to remember that. Not that at some point she could forget. It's been more than two years since her mother confined herself to her room, and the only rare times she had to leave, she snuck into the shadows like a rat, using a paper bag on her head. It would be pathetic if it wasn't so serious.

It's been more than two years since Severina saw her mother's face.

"And that was it. I realized how much my mother suffered, how much she still suffers from this whole situation, and I decided that I would never let the opinions of others affect me. Do you realize I'm not dying now?" Severina joked, giving a half unmotivated smile, looking at the curly that now remained silent.

He couldn't let this silence last, or it would be an uncomfortable thing. The same way it always is when you get a very serious answer that you weren't expecting. Before Sirius could open his mouth to, she knew, apologize for touching the matter, Severina was on it again.

"And you, huh? Do you have any "what" in your life to be so bad with the girls and so closed for the rest of the world?" She asked, while her fingers began to play with the thin hair mechs that fell on Sirius's forehead.

Sirius hesitated. But she shared something profound about her life with him, so by the laws of romance films, he would have to share something in return. If I didn't, maybe I was angry. Severina did not look like the girls he knew, nor with the girls of the film he watched, but it would not be good to risk the possibility of leaving her angry.

"If you don't want to tell me, fine. Seriously, I just wanted to know why you had that look on the face of who's in the dentist's waiting line when I finished talking. And it wouldn't work too well to try to relieve a nasty story with another, it's not?"

Sirius felt relieved. Severina was not really as little as the falsely spontaneous girls who surrounded him. 

"No, it's all right. Right... Since I was little, I was repudiated by my own mother because I wasn't the perfect son."

"It must have been hard. "Severina carted her hand.

"It was "Sirius choked before proceeding." But then I met James. He was nothing like the dead robot that was regular, and he also doesn't scream as much as my mother if I did something wrong like forgetting the ideal spoon in the meal. Like me, he hated all the people who wanted to make friends with us was because of our families. He understood me. James and I always had each other. We couldn't count on anyone but ourselves, and we got used to it. It was early when we realized that no one was capable of being our true friend, so we decided it would be the two of us against the world. And the other people, the gold digger, would not be worthy of our attention, or our respect. So we create our own world!" 

"I think I can finally understand you."

"That's great, because to me you're still kind of a mystery of science."

"Hey, you want to try something?" She asked, and Sirius could see her eyes shining.

"Yes, of course."

"Close your eyes."

Despite the strange joke, he obeyed.

"Now take a deep breath and tell me everything you can feel."

"I feel... Hm... Hungry."

"It's not that kind of feeling. This kind of feeling." Severina pinched her belly.

Sirius said an "AI" and looked at her in a bad mood, failed to keep the rage seeing the air of laughter stamped on the girl's face, and ended up laughing too. He closed his eyes again, and this time he breathed deeply.

"And then what?"

"I feel pain in the place where I just got pinched."

"And?"

"I feel... Hm.... Cold. The floor's cold. My fingers are too. And you just got up. I hope it's not stepping on me."

"And?"

"Noise... I smell paint, and... Are you really drawing on my face?

"What? Of course the non-" Severina could hardly restrain his will to laugh, and Sirius opened his eyes.

She was sitting next to him, and seeming incredibly entertained with a pen

"Wow, what are you doing?" He ran his fingers through his cheek, but the ink didn't come out.

"Creating art in you." Your tom was the same that could be used by a person who explains that two and two are four. He made a false grimace of irritation. "Hey, don't move yet!"

"Why are you drawing on me?"

"Earlier today you said I was fine in green and slime, I'm just getting revenge. "She drew a long moustache on each of her lean cheeks. And she painted her eyebrows until she gathered in a thick line. On the forehead, she wrote _You Are perfect for me_ , in a very small and inclined letters "Now you look like the idiotic clown you are." Severina shrank at the end of the sentence, gathering the hand of her face. He felt kind of pathetic and a big fool for saying that, after what he shared with her.

"I am sorry. The paint's not permanent, I swear. It's just that I... I just wanted to get that expression out of your face."

Sirius smiled and sat down on the floor, held the girl's hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm not angry. And it's not fair that I'm the only one painted"

He took his black pen and wrote _property_  in one of his arms, and _Black_  on another arm, so clumsy that it hardly seemed to be his handwriting.

"Ready. The world is now fair."

They both laughed together

They spent the end of the afternoon together, half the night, and they said goodbye feeling that if they could, they would spend the whole of the morning together.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Sírius asked, when they were still walking together to school. This could be considered a frightening environment by many students, but not at that time, or at least not for those two.

"I imagine it's an invitation, Mr.Black."

"Only if you accept."

Severina laughed. 

"Of course I accept. And I even grant you the honor of choosing the place this time. But don't get used to it."

"All right, I'm not going. um... How about we watch a movie?"

"Oh, so you're already trying to drag me into your home the first chance you get?" Severina pretended indignation, and the two laughed.

"We can do it in the movie. I don't care if we have an audience."

"Can we see the witch movie? That sounds great!"

"So you're one of those who likes witches ' movies, huh? I should have guessed."

They reached the entrance gate, which was obviously closed. Not that there was any problem with that. Severina jumped the wall with all the skill of a cat, followed by Sirius who moved almost like a thief thanks to a lot of previous experience in his tricks with James to make someone's life miserable.

"Do you want me to accompany you home?"

"I'm going to be fine. I'll meet you tomorrow, huh?"

"Of course. So you try not to be late."

"I promise I won't go."

"If I'm late, I'm going to have to force her to see something that has princesses."

"No! Anything but that!"

They laughed, and they said goodbye with a loving kiss.

Sirius rushed into the car and from there noded once more. He saw Severina waving back and turning to walk in the opposite direction.

He got in the car, feeling more euphoric than the day before.

"At home, Mr. Black?" Asked the driver in a programmed voice, looking through the rearview mirror.

"No, we're going to James. And I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long."

The conductor looked in the mirror by the black heir for a few more seconds, wondering if he wouldn't be drugged. He looked at the girl that Sirius was in before, she waged clumsy to a cab. The boy in the back seat also looked at her, with a smile in her eyes. Oh, of course. The kid was really drugged. The love of drugs.

"No problem, Mr. Black." Spoke the driver, and began.

Sirius felt restless, euphoric. It probably wasn't right to feel that way, but it was good. A great feeling.

He was incredibly anxious to get to James's house and talk to his friend that he was wrong, she was not a dog trying to deceive him. 

And even more anxious for the next day's meeting. Maybe I asked her to date. Should he buy something? What are you doing? In these cases the ideal gift would be jewels, or flowers, but it simply did not fit the image of Severina. Maybe a teddy bear. Oh, yes, she'd love it. He could ask for help from any of your maids to choose from. None of them would have had the same personality as Severina, but they would help him not to compose something exaggerated or too mediocre.

He could hardly wait for the next.

>  


End file.
